


Angela

by Go Go Rio Ranger (Miu_Iruma)



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miu_Iruma/pseuds/Go%20Go%20Rio%20Ranger
Summary: Derek had never thought of Angie as anything other than, well, Angie. But in a moment of passion, he refers to her by her full first name—as Angela—and she takes it much better than he had initially expected.
Relationships: Derek Stiles/Angela "Angie" Thompson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Angela

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom is borderline dead, but I recently rekindled my love for the series and wanted to contribute to the Trauma Center tag with a short, intimate piece about my OTP anyway! I hope you all enjoy!

Lips puffing hot air against Angie's collarbone also kiss the skin atop it. Derek's hands rest upon her hips, fingertips leaving shallow dents in the flesh as she rides him fervently. Her eyes are screwed tightly shut in concentration, the soft sound of her trembling, panting breaths near his ear only makes him hyperaware of everything that's going on, of how hot and tight her insides feel, of the barely-there whimpers that occasionally manage to escape her throat.

"Angie…" he whispers, running his fingers through her Rapunzelian blonde hair. It's truly a miracle that it always seems to be so easy to traverse the paths formed by the strands, Derek thinks. He supposes that with locks of such length, Angie must put a lot of care into maintaining them. "You look beautiful riding my cock like that…" He lets out a long, deep sigh. "Fuck, you feel so good…"

She moans and clenches around him in response to his tantalizing words. "D… De-erek…" She slams her hips down against his and gasps, having to take a moment to breathe before she can continue.

"My God, _Angela_ … How are you so damn sexy??"

"H-Huh…?"

She stops, looks up at Derek bewilderedly. "What did you… just say?"

"... How are you so damn sexy…?"

"N-No… No, before that."

"Befor- …!!! Sorry! Sorry… It's 'Angie', I know. I say it at work every day. I should know b-"

"Shhshshsh. Derek, just… do me a favor…"

He blinks dumbly a few times, eyebrows raised high. "Yes?"

In an instant, Angie's lips are smothering his, her breath mingling with his, enticing his tongue with her own to follow her in that delightful primordial dance that lovers have performed since time immemorial. And he does. He accepts the invitation and her hips resume their motion as the two dance, her body massaging and caressing his length within its depths.

She pulls back and looks at him, a desperate, all-encompassing plea in her glassy eyes. And tenderly, she murmurs, " _Please_ … Say it again…"

Derek meets her gaze with a soft look of his own, processing her request. Finally, he comes to understand what she wants and understands how to respond.

"Angela…"

In the darkness of the room they share, neither the light of the crescent moon nor of faintly flickering streetlamps can reach. The occasion is a private one that nothing can invade. Time seems to crawl as they seek a mutual climax. It almost feels like the power of the Healing Touch is at play, but Derek can't help but think of how irreverent, how _sacrilegious_ it would be to use it at a time like this.

But for now and in other moments like this, his partner is Angela. And tomorrow, until the time for intimacy arrives again, she will once more be Angie.


End file.
